Precious gemstones, particularly diamonds, are generally protected, organized, and transported within folded parcel papers. Parcel papers are integral to diamond handling and protocols at every stage of the marketing process, yet have experienced only minimal advances in design and usefulness. The parcel paper is a set of at least two papers specially folded to form a folded envelope in which one or more diamonds (or other precious or semiprecious gemstones) can be transported and can be presented in a refined, elegant manner. A conventional parcel paper, which is sometimes referred to as a “diamond paper”, is conventionally formed of three individual sheets of aligned paper, an outer opaque cover and two inner flutes (the thin, translucent inner liners). The unfolded three-sheet parcel paper is typically a standard seven inches by five and three fourths inches; the parcel paper is folded into a standard size, such as about three inches by two inches.
The color, texture, type, and weight of each the three sheets forming the parcel paper may be chosen on the basis of enhancing the features of a specific gemstone, reflecting light to add to the appeal of the gemstone, contrasting or harmonizing with the gemstone, or to achieve some other desirable effect. Thus the papers chosen may vary depending on the color and other aspects of the gemstone to be encased within the parcel paper. Often the selected smooth papers are polished to better reflect light. To present diamonds, often a preference is shown for an interior blue translucent flute, a central white or blue translucent flute, and a somewhat thicker white opaque outer cover.
The gemologist usually carries an industry-standard gem case (such as a gem portfolio, organizer, or wallet) for holding gemstone parcel paper, for example, a protective, high-quality, lidded, lined box configured to hold one row or multiple separate rows of many inserted folded parcel papers enclosing gemstones. To fill the gemstone case, the gemologist unfolds a folded, pre-creased parcel paper and positions a loose gemstone (or multiple gemstones) in the middle portion of the creased, aligned sheets. The parcel paper is then refolded along the pre-creased folds with the gemstone held securely within the middle portion. When the gemologist wishes to present the gemstone, the three-sheet folded parcel paper enclosing the gemstone of interest is unfolded so the gemstone can be presented upon the middle portion of the inner flute, with the inner flute resting upon the central flute that is resting upon the cover paper. The inner flute, central flute, and cover, though unfolded, retain the pre-creased folds, with the precious stone lying on top of the middle portion of the presented parcel paper. Thus the stone is not well secured.
While the standard parcel paper allows compact transportation and elegant presentation of gemstones, when a gemologist wishes to present a particular one of the gemstones enclosed within the row or rows of folded parcel papers stored within his gem case, the identical, closed folded parcel papers do not give an indication as to which stored gemstone is enclosed within which closed, folded parcel paper. Parcel papers must be fully opened for even rudimentary inspection, whereas the cursory glance is a standard action of diamond trade protocols.
Thus the gemologist must attempt to memorize the location of each of the many gemstones within the gem case, so he may correctly select the folded parcel paper encasing the desired gemstone, unfold the parcel paper, and present the opened parcel paper with the gemstone to the potential buyer, client, or other observer. However, this is quite difficult without an external indication of the enclosed gemstone. He may be required to withdraw and unfold one closed parcel paper after another—searching for the correct gemstone for presentation. Thus the desired elegant revealing of the precious stone may instead be an awkward, fumbling exhibition. Also, the repetitive physical movements required to unfold and refold such a large number of parcel papers is physically taxing and may lead to repetitive motion injuries or stress.
Additionally, the time spent opening a closed parcel paper is not trivial, yet the folded parcel paper must necessarily be fully opened to present the gemstone. Though the time required to unfold each parcel paper, to show the gemstone is not large, when scores of stones may be presented the cumulative time is multiplied and becomes significant. Time-in-motion studies indicate that the largest percentage of time expended in diamond business transactions (almost 85%) is spent on the multiple unfolding and refolding of individual parcel papers.
Thus a gemologist is required to spend more time than necessary both in locating the correct gemstone for presentation and in unfolding the closed parcel paper encasing the correct gemstone. No currently available folding parcel paper that fits in the standard gem case meets these needs, nor does any currently available standard packaging system.
Another problem faced by a gemologist when showing gemstones to an observer is the tendency of the opened parcel paper to fold back upon itself so that, the stone(s) is no longer viewable. Thus the gemologist must hold the parcel paper open or use a paper weight to hold it open. The present invention advantageously further provides a display stand that does not require the use of a paper weight.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a convenient, economical, parcel paper that allows a gemologist or other user to reduce the time necessary to open the folded parcel paper to show each gemstone and to reduce the time required to locate the correct gemstone enclosed within a folded parcel paper located among a plethora of other closed parcel papers within an industry-standard gem case.